


drowning in euphoria

by sunf1wr



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Slice of Life, dina is a little bit of a top here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunf1wr/pseuds/sunf1wr
Summary: They endlessly appreciate such quiet moments when time suddenly freezes, allowing them to envelop each other in affection.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	drowning in euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> well... um hi! this is my first try to write something in english because it’s not my native language but i hope you enjoy this little story! :) 
> 
> [sorry if there are any mistakes here]

“Mommy?”

A quiet voice which was a little raspy because of the extreme sleepiness struck upon Ellie’s ear. She inhaled sharply turning her head to the side to make sure the beautiful woman beside her, who’s raven-black hair was splashed against the soft pillow, was still asleep.

Pushing her part of the blanket aside to force herself into a sitting position and touching the cool floor with her bare feet, Ellie shivered a little finally waking up completely with the help of the frosty night air that gradually enveloped the room during the night. She rubbed her hand over her face, fingers lingering on her eyes which were still too tired to open completely.

A soft sob nearby prompted Ellie to hurry and rise to her feet to shuffle across the room to the cradle.

There, in a sitting position, was a slightly disturbed child for whom Ellie would do anything. It definitely wasn’t a big deal for her to wake up in the middle of the night at the first call, that even brought to life its own charm.

JJ's messy hair, which had grown out and curled a little at the ends, was just an additional proof that he had suddenly woken up in the middle of his dream, not feeling his parents’ warmth next to him. He reminded Ellie of a kitten that had just been born and needed to be kept warm and cozy for its own safety and comfort.

Ellie had no claims, she was more than happy to take the baby in her arms, to feel how he touches a palm to her skin, pressing his mouth to her shoulder and leaving a wet trail of drool on her shirt, pulling her hair while being too enthusiastic over something. All of that made her feel loved, needed and alive.

Nearly everything has changed after JJ’s birth, Ellie felt the change even in her own character and behavior. There is no need to mention how much Dina has changed, and the way her eyes now sparkled, gathering all the bright stars in them, when she looked at her own son.

"I'm so afraid he'll grow up too fast," Dina once shared her justified fear while resting her head on Ellie’s chest and snuggling closer, as if trying to convince herself that time will actually flow slower than expected, " but at the same time, I can't wait for him to start talking, to call me mom. To call _you_ mom."

Then Dina’s fear passed to Ellie in a manner of a furious wind, causing a herd of goosebumps to appear on her skin. She didn't voice her feelings then, just kissed the woman, who was lying in her arms on the top of her head, trying to calm her own raging heart.

And this is where she is now, picking up a sleepy, slightly anxious boy who has really begun to think of her as his parent. And the pride, the true love that filled Ellie was ready to literally explode inside her with a stormy fireworks because of the happiness she was experiencing.

“What happened?" Even her voice changes noticeably when she speaks to her son, expressing her sincere concern through words.

JJ is growing up. Not as quickly as Dina had expected, but it didn't lessen the thrill of the future. Now they were both worried about whether they were raising their child properly, whether they could provide him with a good life, protect him from the danger that awaits him in his adulthood.

The only person, who is more or less trying to live in the present without looking far into the future, is Jesse. Although he is often busy going outside the high fence to make sure that the territory nearby their small city is safe, he makes great effort to spend time with the child as often as possible.

What Ellie was still grateful for was that Jesse didn't hold a grudge against her, didn't change his attitude towards her. He only began to instruct Ellie with a smile on his lips, asking her not to teach JJ any bad things. Jesse was doing it more in a joking way, in fact knowing full well that Ellie was already one of the best role models that could be present in the life of a growing boy.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Ellie tries to keep her voice low and soft, making sure that Dina won’t wake up because of the noise. Taking the child in her arms, she went to the bed, carefully sitting down on the sheets and continuing to hold her son tightly, supporting his back with one hand.

“Mommy.”

“Yes, bubba, I’m here,” Ellie smiles, kissing the baby's temple. She's trying to recall the words of a song that she can sing to the boy in an attempt to help him fall back into a peaceful sleep, but suddenly she hears the creak of a mattress behind her.

“It's all Jesse’s fault," Dina says, settling into a comfortable position, rolling over to her side and putting a hand under her head to watch Ellie, who looked so calm and peaceful with their son in her arms. Seeing JJ’s eyes peering over Ellie’s shoulder, Dina smiles immediately, feeling her heart being filled with adoration for the two people in front of her.

“Why?” Ellie turns to face her girlfriend, letting go of JJ and letting him crawl to the dark-haired woman on all fours.

“I told him to be careful with these games of his, but he still didn't listen. That’s probably why JJ had a nightmare," Dina sighs, remembering the previous day and Jesse’s planned visit to their home.

Jesse enjoyed playing with his child, acting out a whole performance on his own and watching the boy's mesmerized reaction. But JJ’s attention snapped to something else, he no longer wanted to sit still, completely not concentrating on Jesse's attempts to attract him with the toys.

Jesse had an idea after an indefinite amount of time and he hurried to implement it, finding a place behind the back of the couch only to appear from there with a loud "peek-a-boo!" after a few seconds and see the child's blooming smile. The plan he came up with worked well, and so Jesse began to move randomly around the room, hiding behind furniture, until he overdid it, accidentally scaring the kid and making him cry.

Ellie chuckles, lowering her head at the memory of Dina scolding Jesse with all the severity she could muster, until she sighed heavily and sat down next to him on the soft surface of the couch, once again asking him to be careful.

JJ was now playing with the curls of Dina's loose hair, pulling the strands. He squeals happily, drawing the two women's attention to him.

The two of them watch intently as the baby clings to the fabric of Dina's nightgown pulling it down her shoulder. Spotting an opportunity, JJ reaches his hand inside, searching for Dina’s chest to quench his thirst before another deep sleep. And Dina laughs loudly at this, covering her face with her free hand, but allowing her child to continue his deliberate actions.

“He must have picked up that habit from you,” Dina looks at the red-haired woman, smiling ingratiatingly.

Ellie’s face instantly blushes at these words, a timid smile appearing on her lips. This action always disarms Dina, reminding her how shy Ellie can be at times. This is her charm, the one that makes Dina want to say things like that more often, so that she can see the signs of embarrassment on the freckled face.

“Yeah, yeah, of course.”

For Ellie, Jesse's acceptance and approval, Dina's desire to raise the little kid together was already a favor she could hardly believe in. And after going through the stage of taking unnecessary care of Dina, who had been carrying the baby for long nine months, stepping into the stage of fear, where holding the fragile boy in her arms already seemed like an impossible task, and then being here, at a moment when JJ is already beginning to say his first words — it was just an indescribable feeling of euphoria.

Watching their son quench his thirst with characteristic sounds, his whole body leaning against Dina’s, and his eyelids growing heavier second by second, Ellie lays down very close to the two of them. She wraps her arm around them, placing her hand on Dina's back and drawing circles there with her thumb in a soothing manner.

"Go back to sleep," Dina whispers, giving her girlfriend a sincere, tender smile and then looking down at the child who makes their existence so much brighter.

Ellie doesn’t understand how Dina, despite her tiredness from the seemingly normal but extremely backbreaking routine, still doesn’t neglect Ellie, doesn’t forget about her own friends, who sometimes come to check on her, manages to have time to cook something for breakfast, lunch or dinner. Ellie, on the other hand, can’t boast of the same. She only asks to write her name in various assignments that depends on the development or security of the city, do not skimp on help when someone asks her to go on patrol for several shifts in a row. But it is still nothing compared to what Dina is capable of, and all Ellie keeps hoping about is that the dark-haired woman doesn’t hold a grudge against her.

The next morning, as the sun began to leak through the curtains and into her eyes, Ellie woke up before the others. Her first movement is not to stretch, but to turn her head to the side to make sure that Dina and JJ are still asleep, undisturbed by the morning light.

Opening the window for a second and letting in a small stream of freshness inside the room, the red-haired woman takes a deep breath, catching the almost utter silence on the streets outside. It seems as if the whole city is still drowsy. It makes Ellie smile. She rarely has a chance to get enough sleep, to be the first person to wake up, and to see the peace of the city.

Ellie then heads for the kitchen without making any noises to make breakfast for her family. Moving barefoot from one end of the room to the other, she takes out the necessary dishes from the cabinets.

All of a sudden, soft hands wrap around her from behind, locking on her stomach.

“What are you doing?” Dina's morning voice makes the red-haired woman swallow loudly, froze in place.

“Wanted to surprise you with breakfast. JJ's still asleep?”

“Mh hm," Ellie feels the dark-haired woman's smile on the skin of her shoulder. Then, Dina leaves a couple of chaste kisses there with her warm lips. She rubs her nose against Ellie's neck, hearing Ellie exhale noisily as she literally goes limp in her arms.

“ _Dina_...” The taller woman wants to sound serious, but her voice drops to a whisper, betraying complete compliance when wet kisses start to pass down her back along her spine. It seems as if the hair on her head stands on end at the familiar feeling in her chest.

Dina only smiles slyly, stopping the path of kisses and straightening up again, resting her chin on Ellie’s shoulder, which is peppered with the constellations of freckles. Ellie gives her a huge amount of unique emotions that she will never be able to describe.

In the warmer months Ellie's skin literally becomes a different shade, more reddish, and because of the long exposure to the sun more and more freckles bloom, several of which Dina manages to stroke with her fingertips now. She endlessly appreciates such quiet moments when time suddenly freezes allowing her to look at the red-haired woman’s profile, to touch her.

“Yes, baby?”

Ellie's reaction through all this time remains the same. In the first months of their relationship and even now, when many things have been passed together, she allows blissful sounds to escape from her lips at the slightest attention paid to her. But now these sounds are slightly more muffled in an attempt not to accidentally wake up the baby, who was carelessly sleeping in their bedroom.

“What are you doing?”

And even though the question had already been nervously voiced, Ellie knows perfectly well what the dark-haired woman had planned in advance.

Dina pulls down the fabric of Ellie’s shirt, stretching it even further down her shoulder, and leaves a slight bite on the skin. Taking advantage of the position and the way Ellie instantly relaxed under the loving touches, Dina makes her way with her hands under her clothes, now feeling the suddenly tense muscles of her stomach.

She leaves the red-haired's question unanswered. Instead, Dina starts lifting her hands higher, so that she can count the ribs covered with a thin layer of skin under her palms. She's pressed so close, so close to Ellie that she can easily feel her breasts brushing against her back, and even through the fabric of their clothes, the piercing sensation of Dina's nipples touching the skin makes Ellie close her eyes and try to hold back a needy whimper.

“Sit down on the table, baby," Dina whispers in her ear and her hands stop right under her breasts, as if testing Ellie for impatience, desire.

Ellie obeys. It doesn't take much for her to admit how much power Dina has over her, how madly she likes to be in dark-haired woman's hands, to be led by them. Turning to face her wife, Ellie feels her own heartbeat setting in an uneven, rapid rhythm as if she is about to meet the dark brown eyes for the first time. Ellie hops herself onto the wooden surface, immediately spreading her legs to allow Dina to stand between them.

“Yes, just like that," Dina approves in a deep voice, touching Ellie's bare legs, starting from her knees and following higher to the toned thighs. The absolutely perfect body of a red-haired woman right in front of her is better than any dessert, any holiday, and the opportunity to touch it, to give Ellie the pleasure she deserves — this is a gift from above for Dina. That's what she thinks every time she gets a sweet moan, which sounds almost like a song, from Ellie's lips in response to her soft touches.

Dina helps Ellie to take off her shirt, immediately cupping her breasts and squeezing them slightly in her hands as she approaches the relaxed face to capture Ellie's lips. Ellie responds with a beautiful gasp, running her tongue across her lower lip. Then, Dina is lost in the sensation, trying to use all the air remained in her lungs before breaking the kiss. She bites Ellie's chin moving to her neck, looks up to see her breathing deeply, and only then wraps her lips around a hard nipple, lowering her eyelids in pleasure. If this is how paradise feels, then she is ready to stay in this moment forever.

“Oh God, _fuck_ —”

“Let’s take your shorts off, yeah?” Dina slaps the red-haired woman on the thigh with one hand, making her to look into her eyes.

Ellie submits again, knowing in advance what Dina has in mind. She supports her weight with her hands and lifts her lower body a little, watching with a sinking heart as Dina hastily pulls off her shorts with an underwear down her legs. Now her hands have perfect access to everything she wants to touch. Ellie always is extremely vulnerable for her. Touch her just a little and she will shudder like lightning, causing Dina to smile lovingly.

When Dina quickly reaches the desired place between Ellie’s thighs, her fingers dip into the wetness, making the taller woman right in front of her exhale in pleasure through her parted lips. Ellie whimpers softly, entangling her own fingers into the raven-colored hair.

They touch their foreheads together. And while Dina carefully examines her girlfriend’s features, Ellie looks down with her eyebrows slightly frowned, watching as Dina's fingers collect more and more wetness on them.

Earlier, when they were just beginning to get to know each other’s weaknesses, Ellie quite rarely allowed herself to be touched, refused her own pleasure, always referring to the fact that the most important task for her was to bring Dina to a state of euphoria. But after a while — thanks to the many conversations that Dina had always started just to convince the red-haired that the pleasure of both of them is important — Ellie gradually began to open up. And this was insanely pleasing, because now she was naked in front of Dina, allowing her to make her feel good.

“So beautiful," the dark-haired woman continues to make circular movements on her clit, using her other hand to push back from her freckled face the strands of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail. "My girl."

"Dina—" Ellie gasps, exhaling through her nose, causing Dina to smile slightly once again.

“Yes, baby?”

“ _Please_.”

One word. But how many emotions it contains: pleasure, unquenchable desire, devotion. Dina touches the tips of her slippery fingers to her entrance, gradually sinking into the heat of the yielding body. At the same time, Ellie tries to push her legs together, but Dina holds her in place, soothes her with quiet words of adoration. Her other hand finds a sudden use when Ellie lets out a long moan, unable to contain herself, and covers her mouth.

Dina quickens her pace, flexing her fingers more and more inside Ellie, and she feels her own breath catch and sweat covering her forehead. Ellie's thighs begin to shake noticeably, and she begins to clench intermittently around the fingers that continue to enter her. The dark-haired woman only watches Ellie’s reaction, knowing well how wet she could become herself just from the sight that opens up in front of her.

“Come on, do it, baby. Come for me—" she says in her ear, still covering her mouth with her hand, and looks into the wide green eyes until she hears a nearly completely muffled moan. Ellie closes her eyes, starting to shake uncontrollably, and lets Dina do whatever she wants to do with her.

Dina just leaves a kiss on her temple helping her with the now slow movements to cross the line of bliss, until she feels that Ellie is really starting to come back to her senses, still lifting her hips to create a little extra friction with Dina's palm.

Dina finally moves the hand that was covering her mouth to her cheek and notices how Ellie clings to the touch.

"Everything’s alright?" Dina asks, leaning forward to rub her nose against Ellie's, and feels the heavy breath on her lips.

“Yeah," the taller woman tries to smile. She gasps for breath, sobbing one last time as Dina pulls her fingers out of her with a distinctive sound that immediately made Ellie blush. “Yes.”

“Wanna take a shower?” Dina smiles openly, her eyes finding Ellie's discarded shirt only to pick it up and help her pull it back over her limp body.

Ellie wants to nod, because now she no longer has any energy to make breakfast, but their built-up peaceful atmosphere is suddenly interrupted by a cry, coming from a bedroom. 

The familiar cry belongs to a child who had woken up alone in the bed, afraid only that he might be abandoned. Dina drops her head on Ellie's shoulder, who is still sitting on the table and breathing loudly. 

She then feels her girlfriend’s hand on the top of her head, casually stroking her curly hair. It once again made Dina realize how incredible her life is despite the losses she had experienced as a teenager, the injuries she had received. Now she is truly happy, and this is all that matters to her.

“Your son is awake," Ellie casually announces as if Dina didn’t hear the rather loud sobbing of their baby, and lifts the shorter woman's face by the chin, gently kissing her lips.

“When he screams, cries or just misbehaves, he's your son.”

Ellie laughs loudly, pushing Dina away to get on her feet and pick up the rest of her clothing from the floor. She wants to show Dina how much she makes her heart burn, but not now. They seem to have an eternity ahead of them for this and many other things that are no less exciting.

Dina stands there for a while, head down, as if mentally preparing for the day ahead, until she gets an awakening slap on her butt from the woman who is already heading towards the bathroom.

And even before Dina reaches the bedroom, she already begins to reassure her son that everything is all right.

"Coming, baby, Momma’s coming!"


End file.
